


Who would have guessed?

by Devoted2pam



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Sex, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Summary: I can't seem to bring myself to write Joan as anything but the Governor, so while I know she hasn't been that for a long time, I'm going down with this ship.
Relationships: Freakytits, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Who would have guessed?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't felt like writing for a long time, mainly because of being hurt last year by someone who said they cared for me. I thought if I wrote it would be filled with hate and anger, and I didn't want everything I did to be about that. The person who hurt me reads the stories on here, they might not read mine anymore as they have just completely erased all knowledge of my existence. I hope that this return to writing does my favorite couple justice, season 8 is coming up fast and all we want is our Joan to be happy and preferably with Vera, is that too much to ask? lol

Vera stared at her left hand ring finger, captivated by the way the light reflected off of the stunning diamond that she never in a million years would have imagined on her finger, let alone given to her by her boss who also happens to be a woman. How times have changed, indeed. She marvelled at the way the ring seemed to change her whole demeanour, she held her head higher and walked with more purpose than ever before. She felt a sense of self worth and a renewed outlook on life all because she had fallen in love with Joan, and by some miracle Joan returned that affection. Vera picked up the paper on the coffee table and stared at the italic lettering that declared her and Joan domestic partners. While not an official marriage license it was the next best thing. 

_Mrs. Joan and Vera Bennett-Ferguson_

Vera sighed and smiled as she lightly traced her fingers over the words and while she had hyphenated her name she was officially a Ferguson. The thought made her giggle as she wondered how that was going to go over with the woman at the prison, Joan wasn't always the most liked person there but she had seemed to turn a corner with the woman and the tension and violence had seemed to simmer once her and Bea had come to a mutual agreement of having the drugs out of the prison and Joan would do her best to let Bea sort out any issues that came up with the woman. Vera brought her ring up to her mouth and gave it a soft kiss as she closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of being forever tied to the woman she loved. 

"Someone's feeling sentimental today" Joan purred as she came up behind Vera wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Vera let out a quiet sigh as she leaned back into Joan's embrace savouring the contact, "hmm, maybe I am? I can't help it. You make me so happy Joan". Joan laced her fingers in with Vera's left hand and brought the ring to her own mouth and kissed it gently. "You make me extremely happy as well my beautiful _Hebecta"_ she whispered while softly biting Vera's ear. Joan kept softly trailing kisses down Vera's neck as she placed her hands on tiny hips and pressed her closer to her, "We will have to get a frame for our declaration" Joan said as her eyes travelled over the words on the paper, _domestic partners._ While her love for Vera was much more than a piece of paper, she knew it was something that made Vera happy and she had come to realize in the past year that she would do anything to make Vera happy. 

"Joan, I've been thinking about work, and my new last name. Do you think it's a good idea to change it there?" Joan turned Vera around in her arms and tucked a stray curl around her ear, "Are you having second thoughts about adding Ferguson to your name?" , truth be told if you had asked Joan about this a month ago she would have blew it off and went with whatever Vera had wanted, but after looking at it on paper and being so official she had come rather enjoy taking her name, call her old fashion. 

"No, not at all, I just don't want the prisoners to have a field day with it" Vera grumbled, while she knew that everyone was aware of her relationship with Joan, she also knew that they would take any opportunity they could to knock Vera down a peg or two. 

"Vera, I support whatever you want to do but truth be told I do rather enjoy you having my last name and if the prisoners give you a hard time then we will deal with them accordingly."

Vera gave a small smile as she looked up at Joan, "You're right, I'm being silly. I'm sorry", Joan took her in her arms as she nuzzled the side of Vera's neck with her nose and whispered "I would love nothing more than to go upstairs and make love to my wife, Mrs. Ferguson". She heard Vera let out a small squeak as she smiled at Joan and nodded, turning to make her way up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Vera stepped into the bedroom and made her way to the side of the bed, she went to start to unbutton her blouse but felt Joan's hands on hers as she said "Allow me please". Joan slowly began to undress Vera with the precision of a woman completely in love. The feel of Vera's skin was like coming home, kissing her soft lips was like being covered in feathers. Joan had never in her life been with someone who completely took over all of her senses, who's ability to make her fully submit herself despite flaws and deficits and still walk away wondering what she ever did to deserve something as sweet as the love that Vera so bathed her in. Joan had fought and pushed Vera from the very beginning of their relationship, she was unwilling and not ready to believe that someone like her could be deserving of what Vera wanted to give her. Of course her sweet wife had patience and unconditional love anytime Joan tried to test her loyalty to her, naturally Vera was the first to express her love for Joan, but Joan followed a month later with her own declaration. It had taken three months for Joan to work up the courage to ask Vera to marry her, and while their romance had only been a year, Joan wasn't getting any younger and when she finally accepted her feelings for Vera and believed Vera's feelings for her then she wanted to forever be tied to this beautiful woman.

Joan sighed as she was remembering their whirl wind of a relationship up until this point, she placed all of Vera's clothes on the dresser and went to start removing her own clothes as Vera raised her hands tentatively in question; Joan nodded her approval and dropped her hands to her side. As Vera started to remove Joan's clothes she could feel Joan's eyes on her, Joan always looked at her as if she were going to devour her, and I suppose in some way she was. Vera blushed and looked down at her hands, she wasn't sure why after this long she still had this reaction, I mean she was her wife for gods sake and she could still make her blush and squirm like it was their first date. Joan smiled at the flush that creeped up Vera's neck to her cheeks , she loved that after all this time she still affected her this way. It was so cute and endearing to watch her get so flustered, she gently brushed Vera's curls off of her shoulder, the curls that Vera kept down and loose because she knew that's how Joan liked them. The curls that would stick in perfect ringlets on her slick skin when Joan was making love to her, the curls that fit perfectly in Joan's hand while she held Vera's head between her ivory thighs while Vera brought her to orgasm. Vera laid the last of Joan's clothes with hers on the dresser and turned back to Joan, she always followed Joan's lead in the bedroom; she let her make all the decisions of the where and how of their love making. Joan craved control like she craved Vera's touch, she knew Vera was waiting for her to initiate things and the fact that Vera still offered her submission after all this time together almost brought Joan to her knees.

" lay on your stomach on the bed please Vera", Vera nodded and did as she was told, slightly relishing in the feel of the satin sheets against her bare skin. Joan went over and straddled Vera's hips with her thighs, she bent down and started to plant kisses along Vera's shoulder and neck and slowly running her tongue down Vera's spine, she shifted back off of Vera as she grabbed her hips and pulled them up gently so Vera was on her knees with her face still down on the bed. 

" Do you know how beautiful you are Vera, hmm?"

"Do you know how soft your skin is and how I crave your body, you consume my thoughts while at work and I can't get enough of you while were at home. You are my light in an otherwise dreary world, you are my reason to get up everyday and face the world, knowing I have you by my side"

Vera could feel her eyes start to tear up as she listened to Joan's words, Joan was never this endearing with her, she was use to Joan fucking her with her words, but this was different. This was gentle and sweet and seemed like she was pouring every feeling she ever felt towards Vera into her words. Joan began massaging Vera's hips and bum while planting kisses and soft bites along her skin, Vera always melted into Joan's touch, she would automatically submit herself and her body to Joan, knowing that she was always take care of her needs. 

"Joan, please" she moaned, a little embarrassed by her need for this delicious woman.

"Yes darling, you need me don't you? you need me to make you cry out and beg for the release that only I can give you." Joan then lowered her mouth and ran her tongue down from the top of Vera's bum to her now glistening slit, moaning at the juices already collected there. "Oh my sweet girl, always ready for me, always so receptive to my attentions, you know what that does to me don't you, hmm?" she purred as she unceremoniously plunged her tongue into Vera's cunt, causing the woman to arch her back while pushing herself back onto Joan's face. Joan slowly pulled out and back in again as Vera started to squirm, she knew she needed more but enjoyed waiting until the petite brunette was practically begging for her. 

"Joan, god Joan, I need.."

"Yes dear wife, what do you need?" she said with a smirk

Vera groaned in frustration, but she wasn't above begging, especially not for this. "You Joan, I need you, I need you to fuck me, please!" . She could feel Joan smile against her thigh as she removed her tongue, Vera felt 3 fingers slide into her. The wet sound of the fingers being pumped inside her quickly would of made her feel embarrassed if she wasn't so incredibly turned on. 

"Yes Joan, fuck me...oh god...harder" she panted like a broken record as her body swayed, pushing her head into the pillow. Joan could feel Vera's cunt walls clenching around her fingers, and by the sounds of Vera's breathing she knew she was close. Joan was so well attuned to Vera's body and needs she could predict exactly when Vera would cum and how to make it explosive. As Vera lifted her head back moaning, Joan reached up with her hand and ran her nails down Vera's back while using her thumb on the other hand to reach up and rub her clit in hard circles. When Vera came it was always with her mouth open and eyes closed, not making a sound until after the initial feeling , then letting out a loud moan. It would make Joan laugh at how predictable the little cupcake was if it wasn't so endearing. Vera's body eventually collapsed onto the bed as Joan withdrew her fingers slowly from her now dripping hole, Vera wasn't sure how she got so lucky as to have this woman, this frustrating and complicated woman love her but she wasn't about to complain, and now that they were married she would have the rest of her life to return the favour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hebecta means Bride in Russian


End file.
